Rose Creates The Metacrisis
by littletimelord47
Summary: What if Rose instead of Donna created The Meatcrisis? What effect will this have on Rose? What will happen to Donna? Read on to find out. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight in the Torchwood office, and Rose Tyler was quietly working in her office. The rest of her team had gone home earlier, but not before trying to persuade her to get some rest, like they did every night. But Rose couldn't sleep. She still hadn't found The Doctor's universe, and she wouldn't stop until she did. Rose was reviewing some calculations made by her team when she heard it. A single heartbeat. Rose knew it was too loud to be her own, and couldn't help looking around to find its source. Just then Pete Tyler came into her office.

"Rose, sweetie, you should get some sleep"

The heartbeat faded away, and Rose could no longer hear it.

"I won't sleep, not until I find him" Rose had been this stubborn until they had gotten the dimension cannon to function; she was determined to find The Doctor.

"Don't you think you'll have a better chance of finding him if you're well-rested?"

"Probably, but right now I need to go over these figures, I might come home after that"

"Okay sweetie, don't overwork yourself though, I'll see you later"

"Okay, bye" Rose said as Pete walked out the door.

Rose put down the papers she had been studying and thought back to the heartbeat that she had heard. It was strange, it definitely wasn't her own, so what else could it have been? Rose started to think she had imagined it, she hadn't slept in over a week. She stood up and gathered her papers. Locking them in her desk drawer. She would finish them tomorrow, tonight she needed some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"REPORT: TAR-DIS HAS BEEN LO-CA-TED." The four Daleks surrounding the TARDIS moved closer.

"BRING IT HERE, BRING THE DOC-TOR TO ME. INITIAITE TEMPOR-AL PRISON!" The Supreme Dalek replied with authority.

"TEMPORAL PRISON INITI-ATED." The Daleks replied as they moved back from the TARDIS as a loop of blue light encircled the TARDIS.

All the lights in the TARDIS went dark, The Doctor raced around the control panel to find out what was going on.

"They've got us! The power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop!" There was a large crash, and The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Donna were all thrown to the side.

"TRANS-FERRING TARDIS TO THE CRU-CIB-LE."

The TARDIS was elevated by a beam of rippling blue light, and lifted through the planets to the crucible.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets, they're calling it the crucible, guess that's our destination." Jack said as The TARDIS continued to be pulled towards the Dalek ship.

"You said these planets were like an engine, but what for?" Donna enquired.

"Rose!" The Doctor realised, "You've been in a parallel world, that one's running ahead of this universe, you've seen the future, what was it?"

"It's the darkness." Rose said glumly.

"The stars were going out." Donna put in.

"One by one. We looked up in the sky and they were just dying. Basically we've been building this umm… this travel machine. This ahh… dimension cannon. Well, so I could umm…"

"What?" The Doctor asked, a small smile growing on his face.

"So I could come back."

The Doctor grinned at this.

"Shut-up." Rose replied playfully, and slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, suddenly it started to work, and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality, even the void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

The Doctor's grin had disappeared, and he realised that something terribly bad was happening. After a moment later a beeping noise alerted The Doctor that they were about to arrive at the Dalek crucible. "The Dalek crucible. All aboard."

The TARDIS was taken into the crucible, and it had landed exactly where the Daleks had wanted it.

"THE TAR-DIS IS SECU-RED." One of the Daleks announced.

"DOC-TOR! YOU WILL STEP FORTH OR DIE." The Supreme Dalek commanded.

"We'll have to go out," The Doctor said grudgingly, "because if we don't, they'll get in."

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose said.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack added.

The Doctor turned to face them, "Last time we fought the Daleks they were scavengers, and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully fledged Dalek empire, at the height of its power, experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door, is just wood."

As Jack and The Doctor discussed ways of getting out, Rose heard it again, the same heartbeat she had heard in the parallel world. Everything around her seemed to fade out, it was just her and the heartbeat.

"Right then, all of us together. Yeah." The Doctor announced

The Doctor noticed Dona looking at Rose, confused. When The Doctor looked over to Rose, she was staring at the floor, not paying attention to any of them.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, quickly running over to her. "Rose, are you alright? I'm sorry, I can't do anything."

Rose snapped back to attention, looked at The Doctor's face and smiled. "Yeah, I know Doctor, it's okay."

The Doctor turned away from Rose, but not before grabbing her hand like he had done so many times before.

"SURRENDER DOC-TOR, AND FACE YOU'RE DA-LEK MASTERS." The Supreme Dalek commanded from outside the TARDIS.

"CRUCIBLE ON MAX-I-MUM A-LERT." Another of the Daleks announced.

Back in the TARDIS Rose tried to lighten the mood, "Daleks…" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh god." Jack said in a comical voice.

The Doctor turned back to them, "It's been good though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it, everything we did." He turned to Donna, "You were brilliant," he looked to Jack "And you were brilliant," finally he turned to Rose "And you were brilliant," he paused, "Blimey." He turned to the door, ready to face what was waiting outside.

Donna followed, as did Jack, Rose hesitated, but then stepped forward.

"DA-LEKS REIGN SU-PREME. ALL HAIL THE DA-LEKS." Daleks all around them echoed this as The Doctor stepped out, followed by Donna and Jack.

Rose was about to step out when she heard the heartbeat again. She had no idea what it was, but it forced her to stop walking and linger just inside the door. It seemed to consume her, she forgot the world again.

"Rose," The Doctor called, "You're no safer in there."

But Rose didn't hear him. She turned towards the TARDIS console, it felt like the heartbeat was coming from there. Rose was brought out of her reverie when the TARDIS doors slammed shut.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted, running over to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what have you done?" Rose was worried that he was sending her away, again.

"It wasn't me I didn't do anything!" This worried Rose.

"You're not sending me away again!" Rose yelled frantically.

"I'm not trying to!" The Doctor wished her to believe him, he had no idea what was going on. He turned to the supreme Dalek, "What did you do?" He shouted angrily.

"THIS IS NOT OF DA-LEK ORIGIN."

"Doctor!" Rose called from inside the TARDIS.

"Stop it! She's my friend! I'm not losing her again! Now open the door and give her back to me!"

"THIS IS TIME-LORD TREACH-ERY."

"Me?! The door just closed on its own!"

"NEVER-THE-LESS, THE TAR-DIS IS A WEAPON, AND IT WILL BE DESTROYED."

A hole appeared directly below the TARDIS, and it dropped into the depths of the ship. The Doctor ran over to where the TARDIS had dropped, horrified that his Rose and precious time machine had just fallen into the heart of a Dalek ship.

"What are you doing?" He cried, "Bring her back!"

The TARDIS continued to fall further into the ship.

"What have you done? Where's it going?!" The Doctor was desperate for answers.

"THE CRUCIBLE HAS A HEART OF ZED NEUTRINO ENERGY, THE TAR-DIS WILL BE DEP-OS-ITED INTO THE CORE."

"But you can't! You've taken the defences down, it'll be torn apart!"


End file.
